A Work in Progress
by Ginomo
Summary: This is a quick one-shot vignette between Jadzia and Worf in the early days of their relationship. Set before their trip to Risa and very shortly after they took their friendship to the next level.


**"A Work in Progress"**

**By: Ginomo**

This is a quick one-shot vignette between Jadzia and Worf in the early days of their relationship. Set before their trip to Risa and very shortly after they took their friendship to the next level.

* * *

Jadzia Dax was fuming. Her steps were quick and measured as she strode down the corridor and towards the Defiant's airlock. She punched the access panel angrily and waited with crossed arms for the airlock gear to roll away. Once on the Defiant, she spoke into the air, "Computer, locate Lieutenant Commander Worf."

"_Lieutenant Commander Worf is in the mess hall,_" the computer responded.

Jadzia made her way to the place where she and Worf had been known to share an intimate meal on a regular basis. They loved how quiet and private it was when the Defiant was docked, away from the bustle of the station. Once there, the door slid open and there he was, seated alone at a table, aimlessly stabbing at the food on his plate.

"What the hell was that?" Jadzia demanded.

Worf didn't look up. She was mad and he knew why, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction, "I do not know what you are referring to."

"So you're lying now? Where's the honor in that? You know exactly what I'm '_referring to'_."

He didn't respond.

Dax let out an exasperated sigh, "You were extremely rude to Lt. Atoa and I didn't appreciate it all all. I should not have to make apologies for you to my friends."

"I never asked you to make apologies for me."

"When you glower and sneer at someone menacingly for doing absolutely nothing to you, an apology is in order. That's the decent thing to do. And don't give me any of your 'Klingons do not' nonsense."

"It is not appropriate for you to see other men while we are together."

"Manuele and I we were having a drink together in Quark's. That's all. And I invited you to join us, but you were too busy threatening him with your scowl to accept. Besides, I'm seeing the same people I did before you and I were _together_. I wasn't sleeping with any of them then, what makes you think I will now?"

"You were not sleeping with me then either, and yet here we are."

"Ah I see. You think I'll just jump into the pants of whatever man I happen to be sitting next to on any given day? Well, I've got news for you- you'd better keep me away from the women too."

Worf shook his head, "You make jokes about everything."

"I'm not joking."

His glare was his answer.

Jadzia took a few steps closer, until she was standing right over him, "I chose you, Worf. Hell, I'm the one that started this whole thing between us, and I have never had to chase _any _man. I get it, you don't trust me, you've made that very clear. But I have literally never done anything to make you doubt me besides eat across a table from someone."

Worf stood, "A Klingon expects his mate to put him above all others. You should not even put yourself in a position that could cause doubt."

"Perhaps you haven't noticed, but I'm not a Klingon."

"So you only adhere to the Klingon ways that suit you?"

"That's right. Because I'm not a Klingon. This is who I am, Worf and I'm no different than I was a couple weeks ago before that day in the holosuite," she shook her head in exasperation, "We were so good together. I swear if I could go back to what we had before, I would."

"Then you regret what happened between us?" he asked.

"I regret that it's turned us into this. I just want my friend back. What do you want?"

Worf scoffed.

"I'm serious. What do you _want_?"

"You and I should be planning our lives together."

"No, Worf. Why do _you _want _me_? Or do you even want me? Maybe you just want someone to be your wife- Grilka, me, whoever's willing?"

"Right now, I do not know," he fired back angrily, his frustration getting the better of him.

Jadzia was shaken by his response, "Fine. That's fine with me."

Dax turned around and left the mess hall. Worf stood there alone for a moment, angry, frustrated, and scared. There was so much he wanted to say but was afraid to say any of it. Afraid that Jadzia would laugh or think him weak, jealous and insecure. As much as he didn't want to admit it, when it came to her he was all those things. Seeing her there with Lt. Atoa earlier today, laughing and smiling, Worf just knew that one day she'd come to her senses and realize that a man like Atoa was way better for her than Worf could ever be. And that terrified him.

"Jadzia, wait!"

She'd made it halfway down the corridor and was about to turn towards the airlock to head back to DS9. With a few strides of his long legs, Worf was standing before her.

"I do not know how to do this…" he began.

"Do what? Apologize?" Dax asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"How to… how to be with you."

"What?" she asked.

"I…" Worf was seconds from turning around and just forgetting the whole thing. Why was this so hard for him? He could stand down any foe with ease but baring himself for the woman he cared about left him shaken. He swallowed the paralyzing lump in his throat, "I don't even know where to begin," he admitted honestly.

"How about you start by being honest. Do you really want to be together? To be with _me_?"

"Yes," Worf answered without hesitation, "More than anything."

"Then why do I feel like you don't even like me? I can't seem to do anything right, that is unless we're in bed together. I'm no different than I was before yet suddenly that's not good enough for you."

"I am sorry for making you feel that way, it has never been my intention."

"Well, it's exactly what you're doing," Jadzia narrowed her eyes again, "And I want to know why."

Without even thinking, the words came tumbling out of his mouth, "Because I am afraid," he sighed, "I know that you could have any man you want, or woman for that matter. I do not understand why you chose me."

Jadzia took Worf's right arm and placed it around her waist, followed by his left, "There, now, I want you to squeeze."

He gave her a confused look.

"Go ahead, as hard as you can."

Worf obliged and Jadzia winced from the force of his strong arms pinning her body to his.

"It may seem like holding me tightly will keep me from leaving, but it certainly won't make me want to stay either. I want to be with you, but I also need room to breathe."

Worf nodded, "I understand."

"I didn't just mean that figuratively, I literally can't breathe," Worf released his grip on her and Jadzia smiled at him, "Worf, the reason I chose you is also the reason why none of those other people matter. I chose you because you drink prune juice when everyone else is having raktajino. I chose you because you're you and, when you're not being an ass, I think you're amazing. I just wish you could see yourself the way I see you. If you could, you'd never doubt that you're just as worthy of love as anyone else.

"I… I do not know what to say…"

Jadzia thought a moment, "Come to Risa with me."

"Risa? Why?"

"I want to get you off this station and out of this uniform. I want to see the less buttoned up version of you. This is all we know of one another, let's let our hair down and really get to know each other."

Worf didn't think there _was _a less buttoned up version of himself for her to see, "And you think going to an artificially maintained pleasure planet will help us to reveal our true selves?"

"It might sound crazy but yes, I do. It's hard to hide anything when you're swimming naked under the stars"

_Swimming naked?_ "I… I cannot…" Worf stammered.

Jadzia knew this would be a tough sell, but she also knew deep down that if she could just get him away from it all and get him to relax, that maybe she could finally crack that tough shell of his, "Look at it this way… if it's a disaster then we'll know this whole thing between us was a mistake and we can cut our losses and move on. Or, it could be amazing and we could come back stronger than ever."

"What if it's neither?" Worf asked specifically.

Jadzia cocked her head curiously, "Perhaps… a disaster that makes us stronger than ever? That could be fun."

Worf sighed. Jadzia clearly wanted this and given the fact that he hadn't given her much reason to stay with him lately, he knew that saying no would just be the beginning of the end for them. Worf nodded, "Very well. When do we leave?"

A bright smile spread across her face, "Really? Well, let me go put in our leave requests," Jadzia quickly kissed the tip of his nose and turned again to leave when Worf stopped her.

"Wait-"

She turned around, "Second thoughts already?"

"You asked me why… why I wanted to be with you."

"Yes?"

Worf took a deep breath, "You push me. You challenge me to be better and you don't back down when I try to push back."

Jadzia smirked, "In other words, I don't take any shit from you."

Worf thought a moment, "Yes," he answered definitively.

She closed the distance between them, pressed her body against his and whispered seductively, "That's because I like a challenge. And I know that deep down, your bark is much worse than your bite," Jadzia leaned in even closer, took his lower lip between her teeth and gave it a gentle tug, "My bite, on the other hand…"

_~finis_

_April 19, 2019_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please take a moment to review!**_


End file.
